Yurei
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Hiei runs into someone from his past. Sudden realization hits, and a lot of things change. It's a one shot fic. Please R&R! Formerly my "Untilted Hiei Fic."


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it charters. Hey, You know the drill, right? Okay, please read and enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei looked around at the pathetic collection of demons convened with the simple purpose of joining his gang. Most were large and grotesque. Some with horns, some with fangs, some with large katanas and various other weapons. But one among the crowd caught his attention. She was a small, seemingly unarmed girl that could've easily been mistaken for human if it weren't for the small set of pale blue wings on her back.  
  
One by one, demons were eliminated by losing battles. Those who weren't killed were allowed to leave with their tail between their legs. Finally, the battle Hiei had been most interested in occurred. His right hand man, Sensha, a large demon with thick scales, was to face the small girl.  
  
'Poor thing.' Hiei thought with a sneer. 'I hope Sensha makes quick work of her. She's too fragile to suffer for long.'  
  
The girl stepped up and introduced herself. "My name is Yurei." She said softly, then drew her sword, a black blade katana.  
  
'Yurei?' Hiei thought. 'It fits.'  
  
With white hair past her knees and skin as pale as newly fallen snow, the Japanese word for 'ghost' seemed more than accurate. The only hint of color besides her completely black outfit was her midnight blue eyes.  
  
'Her katana is a wonderful weapon.' He thought. "But if that's all she's got, she truly won't last long.'  
  
The battle began and it appeared at first that Hiei had been right. Sensha had her cornered, and was charging towards her, his razor sharp claws aimed and ready to slice her throat and end the battle. He swiped, but somehow only slashed air. She had jumped, dodging his attack and gaining the upper hand. Her wings kept her up just out of harms ways. She shot her left hand out and ice erupted from her fingertips, sealing Sensha in a nearly solid block of ice. All she needed to do now was swing her katana once, ending his life and the battle. She landed and looked her opponent over. She raised her katana, causing Sensha to wince, awaiting the impending blow. She sighed, and slid it back into it's sheath.  
  
"I cannot kill you." She said softly.  
  
She turned and started to walk off.  
  
"That's a choice you'll regret." Sensha said, suddenly shattering the ice that contained him. He started to charge forward, but Hiei stopped hum.  
  
"She won, Sensha." He said, causing Yurei to stop and face him. "It was simply out of some sort of pity she allowed you to live." He then directed his comments to her.  
  
"I think you'll be very useful. Just make sure I don't regret this."  
  
"Domo arigatou, Hiei-sama." She said with a small bow. "I'll do my best not to disappoint you."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what is it this time?" Yusuke asked, yawning. "Do we need to go rescue Koenma's binky or fight off some little boogyman from his nightmares?"  
  
"No, you fool." Hiei said in his usual annoyed tone. "We're to retrieve the 'Ring of Sekai'."  
  
"The what?" Kuwabara asked. "What's it do?"  
  
"The 'Ring of Sekai' grants it's wearer to ability to control Earth." Kurama explained. "Everything from the weather to the rate at which it orbits the sun."  
  
"So I take it this ring is kinda special." Yusuke said as they continued walking. "It'd be bad if it fell into the wrong hands."  
  
"Which is precisely what's happened." Hiei said, barely above a growl. "We need to get there and get it back soon, or the world is doomed."  
  
"Don't you usually not care about Earth's impending doom?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I care this time." Hiei replied. "Simply because I'm stuck here on it for the time being."  
  
* * *  
  
Yusuke and team made quick work of the demon, Ankoku, but were dismayed to discover that the "Ring of Sekai' wasn't on him.  
  
"Well that's just great!" Yusuke complained. "If he doesn't have it, then who does?"  
  
"Wait." Hiei said. "Someone's in that side room."  
  
He started that was, and the others began after him, but he stopped them.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said. "No need in me having to baby-sit you and get the ring back."  
  
He disappeared from view as he entered the room. At first they heard the grunting and clanging typical of battle, but the sounds stopped abruptly, and Hiei didn't return. The others got a little worried and burst into the room. The sight before them was surprising to say the least. Hiei stood there, a look of shock spread across his usually calm face. A woman with white hair and pale blue wings was on her knees, bowing before him, holding up a small silver band.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hiei-sama!" She was saying. "Had I known you wanted the "Ring of Sekai' I would've delivered it myself."  
  
"Yurei." He said, his voice as calm as it ever was. "Get up. I haven't been your bancho for nearly two hundred years."  
  
She stood up, and placed the silver band in his hand.  
  
"I'll always consider you a bancho." She said. "No matter how long it's been."  
  
"Umm.Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "Mind filling the rest of us in here?"  
  
Hiei just smirked, shaking his head.  
  
"Hiei-sama." Yurei said with a slightly confused tone. "You've got human followers now?"  
  
Hiei looked at her with an odd glance of humor.  
  
"Not that there's anything wrong with that." She added quickly.  
  
He laughed. "Come on." He said. "I'll walk you home, and explain it on the way."  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei sighed as he tried to remember the last time he'd seen Yurei. It had been nearly two centuries, but at times felt like only yesterday.  
  
"I am truly sorry, Hiei-sama." She had said. "I have disappointed you." "What have you done?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"You sent me on a mission, and I didn't complete it." She bowed before him.  
  
"Nonsense." He replied. "You brought me what I wanted."  
  
"But I didn't kill him." She said. "I let your rival live."  
  
"I don't care if you kill or not." He said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You should know that by now."  
  
"But Hiei-sama, when one of the others fails to kill, your punishment is swift." She sighed. "My heart is too weak, and I only cause you more trouble. The best thing I can do is leave and let you replace me with someone useful."  
  
"Yurei." He said. "Don't do this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei-sama." She started to walk off. "It's for the best. He let her go without another word. It was true, as she had said, that he allowed her to get away with not finishing off her opponents, and yes, he even sent her off on easier missions, but that was only because he admired her. She was weaker then most, and knew it, but her determination out did anyone else. She somehow remained soft hearted, despite the fact she'd seen the blood of countless, both men and youkai, spilled to aid in his evil plans, whatever they may be at the moment.  
  
* * *  
  
Yurei sighed as she closed the door to her room.  
  
'Is it possible?' She wondered. 'Did Hiei-sama really turn over a new leaf?'  
  
"Imouto-chan." a voice called out to her from a bed in the corner. "You're late. What kept you?"  
  
"Shorai, you should be resting." She replied, turning to the tall pale boy. "I ran into Hiei-sama, that's why I was late."  
  
"I've been resting all day." He said, standing up. He was slowly recovering from some nearly fatal wounds. "I bet Ankoku didn't like Hiei being there."  
  
"Ankoku is dead." She sighed again. "Which means I've got my freedom back."  
  
"Oh, so Hiei's taking over other gangs now?" Shorai looked at his younger sister, and pushed his silver hair back behind his ears. "Does this mean you're back under that jerk's control?"  
  
"Hiei-sama isn't a jerk!" she defended her previous leader. "He took care of me when you didn't."  
  
Shorai looked at her, hurt in his purple eyes. "Onii-chan.I didn't mean it like that." she moved to put a hand on his arm, but he pulled away.  
  
He said nothing, but sat back down on the bed. She sighed, and sat in the corner quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei sighed. There was nothing like a walk in the cold night air to clear his head. His thoughts seemed to focus on Yurei. Why hadn't he tried harder to stop her when she wanted to leave? More importantly, why did he care so much about her in particular? He could've found other demons, better fighters at that, but he missed her the most.  
  
His mind wandered off again. He recalled the only time Yurei ever killed. They were in the middle of a rather gruesome battle with a gang from just south of Makai with a large rat for a leader. The leader had cornered him, and he seemed to have little chance of winning. Yurei burst in and crouched beside him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to stand up, although he was too badly injured.  
  
"I'm going to help you, Hiei-sama." She said, stubbornly.  
  
The large rat laughed. "A small girl thinks she can serve as any sort of match against me?" he laughed again, and started to advance on them again. She flung out her right hand and flames erupted from her fingertips. He'd lost consciousness to the rat's pain filled screams.  
  
He'd been so distracted he didn't notice the person he nearly knocked over.  
  
"Watch where you're going." He growled, then gave a slight gasp. "Yurei?"  
  
"Oh! Hiei-sama!" She looked rather sidetracked herself. "I didn't see you."  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked noting the sad look on her face.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about." She sighed. "It's just a family thing. I wouldn't want to bore you."  
  
"You're welcome to tell me about it." He said. "I'm already bored, so it can't hurt anything."  
  
"Well, my brother, Shorai, got mad at me and left." She sat down on a nearby bench. "He said he wasn't coming back."  
  
"Why are you worried?" He asked. "He threatened the same thing once a week when I knew him."  
  
"He meant it. This time." A small tear rolled down her cheek, and to both of their surprise, Hiei wiped it away with the back of his hand. "He's not coming back. I've lost everything important in my life."  
  
"He'll be back." He had a comforting tone to his voice. The two sat and talked for a long time. As the sun began to rise, they realized how long they'd sat there.  
  
"Hiei-sama, if you're hungry I can make breakfast. My house isn't too far from here." She offered.  
  
He nodded, and they walked back to her house. After breakfast, he asked something he'd been wondering since the day they met.  
  
"Why do you call me Hiei-sama?" He asked.  
  
"Because I have nothing but respect for you." She admitted. "I understand that." He replied, "But do you use 'sama' when referring to all your friends?"  
  
"I didn't know you considered me a friend." She blushed slightly.  
  
"You're the closest thing to a true friend I've ever had." He looked into her midnight blue eyes, and came to a sudden realization.  
  
'I love her.' He thought. 'That's why I missed her so much, and that's why I let her get off easy. I love her.'  
  
"Are you okay, Hiei?" She asked, startling him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." He said. "I just got sidetracked."  
  
Yurei laughed, but suddenly stopped when the door slid open. There stood an obviously drunk, and obviously annoyed, Shorai.  
  
"So." He slurred, stumbling forward. "I leave and the great protector swoops down to save the day."  
  
"Shorai." Yurei said, stepping forward. "Please just go lie down."  
  
"I don't want to." He said. "And neither of you can make me."  
  
"Onii-chan, please." She started, but he cut her off. "Get out." He ordered. "Since your 'Hiei-sama' means more to you then your own family, you should just go live with him!" He started towards the bedroom. "You've got five minutes to get out."  
  
She gathered her things, then starting to walk out. Hiei stood there a moment, then followed.  
  
"My house is that way." He said pointing.  
  
"I can't stay with you." She said. "I'd only be a burden."  
  
"You've never been a burden before." He said. "Besides, I need a good cook around."  
  
* * *  
  
Yukina was surprised when Hiei brought a girl home with him that morning. She was also surprised at how close the two of them appeared. She'd never seen him let his guard down like that for anyone except her.  
  
Later that day, Yurei was looking out a window when Hiei came up behind her. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and causing her to jump slightly.  
  
"Your sister doesn't like me." She said softly. "I don't think she wants me around."  
  
"Yukina?" He said, sitting beside her. "I'm sure she likes you. She likes that baka Kuwabara after all."  
  
Yurei laughed. It felt good to laugh after this morning's events.  
  
"I just don't want to cause any problems for you." She laid her hand on the windowsill as she closed her eyes.  
  
Hiei placed his hand o top of hers.  
  
"You never cause problems." He said softly. She laid her head on his shoulder as the tears fell again. "Everything will work out."  
  
They sat there a while saying nothing. Finally Yurei stood up.  
  
"I'm going for a short walk." She said. "Clear my head."  
  
He nodded, and she walked out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hiei!" Yukina called urgently, running in. "It's Yurei!"  
  
"What about her?" Hiei asked, jumping up.  
  
"I just heard from Koenma." She said. "She's been kidnapped!"  
  
His eyes glowed with anger. "Stay inside." He ordered before bolting out the door.  
  
'I hope she's okay.' Yukina thought. 'I hope Hiei can help her.'  
  
* * *  
  
Yurei opened her eyes, and discovered she was chained to a wall. She looked around and saw several familiar faces. None of them were friendly.  
  
She'd been walking down a dirt path, contemplating going home and trying to talk to Shorai, when suddenly she was hit upside the back of the head and knocked out.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake." A small, nearly dead looking man, said. "How quickly you seem to forget that you belonged to Ankoku-sama. You were his tsuma after all."  
  
"It wasn't by choice." She growled, trying in vain to pull free of the chains.  
  
"We got to thinking." The man, Shitai, said, pulling out a small syringe. "And we all figured that if Ankoku-sama had to die, it was only right that his bride join him."  
  
"Not only did you desert our master." A large snake-like demon hissed. "You take up with one of the men responsible for his death."  
  
"This cannot go on unpunished." Shitai went on, moving closer. "But your punishment won't be swift."  
  
She tried harder to get away, but a couple large demons held her in place so Shitai could inject the poison.  
  
'He was right.' She thought. 'It's going to be a slow, painful death, and no one will know until it's too late.'  
  
The demon's proceeded to sit down to a hearty meal, loudly joking about it being her last. Her eyes grew heavy, and she drifted in and out of consciousness, trying to hold on as long as she could.  
  
'I'll never get to tell Shorai how sorry I am.' She thought a tear coming down her face. 'And I'll never get to thank Hiei for all he's done.'  
  
"Oh, come on, don't cry." Shitai said with a cocky laugh. "Ankoku-sama didn't like crybabies."  
  
"Go to hell." She spat, nearly fading out again.  
  
"Such foul words for such a delicate creature." Shitai laughed again, but this time he was cut short.  
  
The door burst open and in came Hiei, slashing his sword with god like speed and accuracy in every conceivable direction, stopping Shitai and co. in their tracks.  
  
"Yurei!" He said, cutting her free. She collapsed into his arms.  
  
'I have to be dead.' She thought. 'No way could he have made it here that quickly.'  
  
"Hang in there." He said, a tear slipping down his cheek. "You'll be okay."  
  
"Hiei, aishiteru." She said softly. "Goodbye."  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei leaned against the wall, his head in his hands. It'd been nearly three days since he'd saved Yurei from those youkai, but he feared he'd been too late. She lost consciousness shortly after he got there, and hadn't regained it since.  
  
'It's all my fault.' He thought. 'If I'd gotten there sooner, if I hadn't let her go off alone, this may've never happened.'  
  
"Hiei, come quick!" Yukina called, her eyes filled with tears. "It's Yurei!"  
  
'Oh no.' He thought. 'She's dead.'  
  
He ran in there to find Kurama at her bedside, he was the closest thing they had to a doctor.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, his voice tense.  
  
"She's coming around." Kurama announced. "I think she's going to be okay."  
  
A tear fell down Yukina's cheek. "I'm so happy." She said. "She's okay."  
  
Yurei moaned softly from the bed, and Kurama stood up. Hiei started to her side, but Shorai, who had been standing in a corner, beat him there.  
  
They spoke for a few moments in hushed tones and he leaned over to kiss her forehead she said something softly, and he reluctantly got up to let Hiei sit beside her.  
  
"Hiei?" She questioned, hoarsely. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Hai." He said, taking her hand. "How do you feel?  
  
"Like I've been hit with a Mac truck." She pulled herself into a sitting position. "I thought I was a goner for sure."  
  
"You pulled through." He said. "Thanks to Kurama's knowledge of plants."  
  
"Hiei, about what I said when you rescued me." She trailed off as they both recalled her words.  
  
'Hiei, aishiteru.' She'd said. 'Hiei, I love you.'  
  
'She didn't mean it.' He thought, a bitter feeling arising in him. 'She thought she was dying, and just said it.'  
  
"This is hard to admit, especially since we've known each other so long," She went on after a moment. "But I meant what I said. I love you."  
  
Hiei was speechless for a moment, then smiled. "I love you too." He said, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Awww! How sweet!" Yukina and Botan cooed in unison.  
  
"Hey man, rent a room." Yusuke said with a laugh and an elbow to Kuwabara.  
  
Even Kurama and Shorai chuckled at this.  
  
"Ugh!" Hiei grunted, turning to face the small crowd. "When did all you bakas get here?"  
  
"Just in time for the fireworks." Yusuke responded with a laugh.  
  
Soon, everyone was laughing, including Yurei.  
  
"You know." Hiei said to the general crowd as he slid a protective arm around her. "If I weren't in such a good mood, I'd readjust your sense of humor."  
  
"Okay, okay, point taken." Yukina said, ushering everyone out. "Let's leave them alone."  
  
Hiei hugged Yurei again.  
  
"I'll protect you from now on." He said. "No matter what. I only have one question. Why did that gang kidnap and try to kill you?"  
  
"Shorai got in some hot water with Ankoku. They tried to kill him. I offered myself in my brother's place." She explained. "He decided he wanted me for a bride. After you guys killed him, Shitai and his group of thugs thought I should die too."  
  
"You went through all of that for Shorai?" Hiei asked. "Why?"  
  
"The same reason you risked your life for Yukina." She said. "Family's the most important thing."  
  
He smiled at her again.  
  
"I'd say it's a tie." He said as he leaned over to kiss her again.  
  
'So this is love?' Yurei thought as she hugged him tighter. 'I could get used to this.'  
  
Hiei smiled. For the first time in all his life, he felt truly happy surrounded by his friends, his sister, and the love of his life.  
  
THE END!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: A few Japanese words you heard:  
  
Bancho - gang boss  
  
Youkai - demon  
  
Domo Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Imouto-chan - little sister  
  
Onii-chan - brother  
  
Baka - idiot  
  
Aishiteru - I love you  
  
Tsuma - wife 


End file.
